Impact
by MarioPwnsYou4Life
Summary: Once again caught in an epic battle with the evil King Bowser, Mario finally decides to put end to the Koopa threat. However, by doing so, Mario has to make the ultimate sacrifice; now the princess must try to cope with a life without her hero.


Mario brought up his hands to dodge another of Bower's powerful punches, but was pushed back as a result. The red clad man was shoved back a fair distance from his enemy, and regained his balance beside his brother. The battle had been endured for what seemed to be hours for those involved. Mario was beginning to feel his fatigue due to the non-stop fighting, as well as several tears that had been split into his clothes; along with many cuts and forming bruises.

Looking over to his younger brother Luigi, the elder twin could see the damage the monster had done: Luigi also had tears in his clothes and he held on to his side; where Bowser had landed a heavy blow. The ribs were going to bruise if they had not broken. The green brother was panting hard and blood leaked from a slash on his cheek.

Bowser himself was feeling the ramifications this battle was having on his heavily armored body. Even with all the protection of his shell, he too was covered in scratches and a few deep cuts. His footing was off; the Koopa King's stamina was dropping; and combined with his lack of energy, Bowser's attacks were becoming less effective. However, in their current state, the brothers could not hold up to many more of his charges. They needed to end this fight quickly.

It was then Mario looked over to the fourth person in the large battle room; Peach. She had been kidnapped once again by the evil King, then taken back to this sinister place. Mario and Luigi had easily defeated the weak defenses of the castle, but Bowser was more determined than ever before to take them down.

Peach stood in the far corner, as far from the frontline as possible. Her usually bright eyes were widened in terror, including a glossy shine that reflected from tears which had not yet fallen. Her hands were firmly placed over her mouth in an attempt not to let out another horrified scream.

Bowser lunged forward and knocked Luigi into the wall; rendering him nearly unconscious. This allowed all the monster's attention to be focused on what he believed to be his main threat. Mario's eyes blazed with rage at the sight of his younger twin on the cold stone floor. He clenched his teeth and swung his fist toward Bowser. Luckily for Mario, the Koopa's reflexes were not at their max.

Mario's fist connected with Bowser's chin and the great koopa king was sent flying a few feet back; disoriented from the blow. He took this time to call out to his brother, who was just starting to awaken from his earlier hit. He took in a deep breath.

"Luigi… I've taught you everything I know. And you've learned well…" Mario's eyes began to water as the words poured from his mouth.

"Now… I ask you only one favor…"

Luigi stood on shaky legs from his place and eyed his older twin curiously.

"What is it, bro?"

Mario gave him the most serious expression he had ever laid eyes on.

"Take good care of the princess for me."

Luigi's eyes widened at the strange request, wondering as to what his brother was up to. He turned towards the royal damsel and saw the fear in her eyes. He approached her, then turned back to Mario with his own serious expression.

"…Just promise me you'll make it out of here" his voice was not as strong as he hoped it to be and instead, it reflected just how worried he felt. However, Mario lowered his head and slowly shut his eyes as he gravely spoke.

"…If I promised that, I would be lying."

The young hero tightly clenched his fists and began to focus all of his energy in every inch of his being. A red aura surrounded his form and glowed brightly like blazing fire. Luigi's face showed an expression mixed with shock and sorrow in disbelief of what his brother was about to do.

"Mario…"

Not being able to grasp the situation, Peach called out to him for the first time since the battle began.

"Mario!" she shouted in fear and confusion.

He looked back over his shoulder and offered her a sad smirk.

"Princess Peach… You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me…"

She could not help but allow a few tears to fall from her sapphire eyes.

"I love you…"

She wanted to run to him, but her legs would not move.

"I love you too, Mario! Please don't do this!" she called at the top of her lungs.

Mario's smirk faded to yet another expression, hard as stone.

"Luigi, take her out of here, now!" he commanded as he turned back to face the enemy. Bowser had begun to rise to his feet, embers glowing in his throat as he prepared for his own attack.

"Mario!" Peach attempted to run to his side, but was stopped when Luigi caught her arm.

"Princess, there's no time! Lets-a-go!" he ordered her. He tried pulling her toward the exit, but she was determined to reach the other.

"No! Mario!" once again shouting the only word that came to her mind.

The great king stomped towards the hero, ready to blast him into oblivion. Mario turned back.

"GO!"

Luigi, in the spur of the moment, slung the princess over his shoulder, ignoring her protests.

"I hope you know what you're doing" the younger looked back at his brother one final time. Mario returned a wink and a thumbs up, along with a heroic smile. Luigi then dashed out of the castle, princess in tow.

"MARIO!" Peach reached out her hand in vain, wishing Mario would follow them.

His smile disappearing into a somber yet angered demeanor, Mario refocused all of his attention on building up every last bit of his energy. A powerful growl came from Bowser as he prepared to launch his signature fire breath on his nemesis. Mario gazed at his reptilian rival with nothing but sheer animosity.

"Bowser… you've tormented this kingdom and the princess for far too long…" his aura began to shine brighter and brighter.

The Dark Land king finally reached him and began deeply inhaling to ready his attack. Mario's energy radiated to near maximum and it could be felt in the air. Sparks emitted from Bowser's growing internal flame thrower and he was prepared to blast his enemy in seconds. At the same time, Mario's energy finally reached its peak.

"It ends now…"

His eyes glazed over and shown a pure, eerie yellow. He pulled back his arms and the power flowed to his fingertips as flames rippled around his body. Thrusting forward, twin flames flew like dragons through the air. Bowser's pupils dilated in sheer horror.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" Mario belted out an enormous battle cry.

The surge of energy erupted throughout the entire castle, leaving a wake of devastating destruction in its path…

Meanwhile outside, Luigi was still running away from the castle with Peach on his shoulder, trying his best to keep his hold despite her constant struggle.

"GO BACK! You have to help Mario!" she demanded the green one.

"No! This is the only way! We need to get out here!" he argued back, still refusing to let her go.

"NO! GO BACK!" Peach managed to wiggle her away out of Luigi's grip and immediately began to rush back towards Bowser's castle.

"PRINCESS!" he hurried after her. He quickly caught up to the royal and tackled her to the ground to stop her in her tracks. She continued to resist his submission.

"LET ME GO!"

"NO! WE ARE GETTING OUT OF HERE!" though it was difficult, he was holding her back.

Suddenly, a humongous explosion rang through their ears. Luigi clutched Peach to his chest as they looked up to see giant flames bursting through every window and crevasse of the grande castle.

"NO!" Peach shouted in horror.

The dark structure soon ignited and eventually crumbled to the ground.

"MARIOOOOOOOO!" the princess screamed with all her might. Tears poured freely from the corners of her eyes. Once the dust finally settled, she broke loose from Luigi's grip once again and bolted towards the rubble.

"Princess!" he pursued her again.

She fruitlessly attempted to dig through the debris to find any little sign of the hero.

"Mario? Mario? Where are you! Speak to me!"

Luigi finally caught up to her and stopped for a minute to survey the scene. And like a tow truck, it hit him...

"He's gone, princess…"

Peach ignored his words and desperately continued to claw at the rubble below.

"Mario! Say something, please!"

Luigi finally snapped. He grabbed Peach's shoulders tightly and whirled her around, forcing her to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Peach, listen to me! Mario! Is! Gone!"

The princess remained silent and stared at him for the longest while, but just couldn't bring herself to believe what he had said.

"…He's gone. We'll get people out here later. Now please, lets-a-go. We have to get back to your castle."

The tears began to flow heavily from her eyes once more.

"He has to be here somewhere! He's Mario! He had to have made it out!" she insisted. Luigi sighed and decided to just let it go for now.

"Yeah… well, come on. Lets get you back to the castle."

He helped her up to her feet and the two began their long and sorrow walk home. Peach however, remained hopeful for Mario's safe return.

"Mario's okay… He has to be. Okay, lets go." Suddenly, her pink lips widened into a smile. Luigi raised a brow in confusion. She put her hands together, close to her chest.

"I wanna make Mario a nice big dinner with his favorite pasta for when he gets back. No wait… with ALL the pastas!" she declared with a big white smile of excitement.

The green one frowned. Gently taking her hand, he began leading her back home.

"Come on…"

*LATER*

Luigi and Peach finally arrived at her castle where Toadsworth awaited them.

"Princess! Master Luigi! Oh thank heavens, you're safe!" he greeted happily, relieved to see Peach safe once more. He then paused when he noticed someone in particular was missing.

"I say… where is Master Mario?"

Before Luigi could answer, Peach butted in.

"He'll be here soon. I'm gonna go freshen up, okay?"

And with that, she skipped merrily upstairs to the bathroom to shower. Toadsworth stared in bewilderment. Luigi finally spoke up, starting with a sigh.

"It's a long story, Toadsworth…"

"Please, do tell."

Luigi took a deep hesitant breath before telling the old toad the tragic news.

"Well, to put it simply… Mario is…" he struggled for the last word.

"…gone."

"Gone? Missing? Has he been captured by some other wretched enemy?" Toadsworth worried for the other's well being.

The green one sadly shook his head. "No, I mean gone as in…"

He didn't dare finish that sentence. But the look of horror on the advisor's face told him he didn't have to.

"But… but the princess said-"

"She's in denial right now. Here's what happened…"

Luigi proceeded to tell Toadsworth the in-depth story of the incident. The old one frowned deeply.

"So, Master Mario's really… deceased?"

The remaining bro nodded. "Just let the princess be. It'll dawn on her eventually."

Toadsworth nodded in agreement. A little later, the princess exited her bedroom and made her way downstairs. She was dressed in a beautiful, slim, strapless red gown with a slit down one leg, a gorgeous pearl necklace around her thin neck, a few silver bangles around her wrists, black strappy heels on her feet, and her hair in a neat fishtail braid. Luigi and Toadsworth stared in awe and confusion.

"Do you like it? I want to look gorgeous for when Mario gets home" she said with a smile.

They both shook their heads but remained silent. Peach giggled and made her way to the kitchen.

"I'd better get dinner started. I want to make him the tastiest feast he's ever had yet!"

Toadsworth tried to go after her, but Luigi placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"She'll figure it out. Well, I'm going to rally up some Toads and go back to the site."

The younger and only bro gathered some assistance and left without another word. All the while he was gone, Peach was busy cooking everything from ravioli to lasagna, to many other pasta dishes. She sang and danced happily as she kept careful watch on each of them. Luigi returned much time later, his somber expression still apparent.

"Mario, I'm making you dinner! I'm making all of your favorites!" Peach called, thinking it was he that had returned. Instead, Luigi entered, his hands behind his back.

"Oh hi Luigi. Run into Mario yet?" she asked sweetly. Luigi stared into her blue eyes and took a deep breath.

"Princess… this is all that's left of him…" he finally revealed the object behind his back. In his hands, he held out Mario's trademark red cap, still in tact but with a few rips and holes and covered in dust.

At that moment, Peach's heart felt as though it were physically ripped from her chest. For several moments, she forgot how to breathe as every thought left her mind in an instant. At this moment, reality had finally caught up to her and she dropped to her knees, too shocked to even cry.

"Princess…?"

Suddenly, she quickly bolted up and pushed Luigi aside, running all the way to her bedroom. She slammed the door shut and locked it behind her. She jumped face first and buried her head into the pillow and began sobbing heavily. Now she knew… Mario was not coming home.

"Mario…" she whispered into the pillow.

"Why did you have to go?…"

Peach lied in her bed, face buried as she wept and sobbed the rest of the tragic night away…


End file.
